Aunt Irma Visits
This is the sixth and last episode of the first series of the IT crowd. It was first broadcast on 3rd March, 2006. Synopsis Jen explains to Roy and Moss that her 'Aunt Irma' is visiting. When they don't understand, she explains that she has very powerful mood swings around a certain time every month, which leads to Roy and Moss displaying the same symptoms. Plot, After the success of Project Icarus, Denholm Reynholm neglects to congratulate Moss, Jen and Roy, even though they did all the work. After retreating to the basement, Jen explains to Roy and Moss about her Aunt Irma, who visits her once and month and causes her to have mood swings, turning her into a demon. At first the boys are confused, but then they realise that Jen is referring to her period. She warns them not to make her angry, which Roy agrees not to, then immediately begins slamming drawers inadvertently, only to provoke Jen's demon side to come out! Meanwhile, Moss is seeing the company psychiatrist, Dr. Mendall, due to a previous incident in an earlier episode (The Haunting of Bill Crouse) where he lied that Jen was dead. He reveals that the psychiatrist is a "glamourous older woman," and although he is fine, tries to convince her that he's been having "dark thoughts" to stay in sessions with her. After hearing about Aunt Irma visiting Jen, Roy and Moss begin experiencing the symptoms of PMS. After Reynholm congratulates him personally on the success of Project Icarus, Roy gets emotional and bursts in tears, and Moss gets angry and throws a computer monitor across the room, confessing that recently, he's been, "swearing like a flipping docker." Jen speculates that Aunt Irma may be visiting them too, as all the symptoms are there. Roy and Moss go online to attempt to get to the bottom of their affliction, where Moss, in his naivety, decides to send an email to everyone in his address book detailing their symptoms; "headache-y, weight gain, irritability, anxiety and even breast tenderness." To Roy's dismay, this leads to a website being set up to mock them, entitled www.ladyproblems.com, depicting them both as old women. As information about Aunt Irma spreads across the online community via Moss' email, "Aunt Irma Riots" break out across the world, causing random acts of aggression from normally pliant nerds. Richmond tells Moss that he shouldn't have sent the email, as he "should know how suggestible and easily swayed IT people are." Roy and Moss decide to go directly to the source to get rid of Aunt Irma - Jen. They decide if they can calm her down, Aunt Irma will calm down for them too. Roy decides to go into her office to try and sweeten her up, and together, they decide that a big girls night out would help get rid of Aunt Irma. Meanwhile, the Dr. Mendall pays a visit to Moss, confessing that she deliberately terminated his sessions with her so that she could "explore" some romantic feelings she'd developed towards him. As they kiss, Roy, leaving Jen's office, interrupts them, mistaking the psychiatrist for his own mother, stating the two look very much alike. That evening, Roy, Moss and Jen have their "Big Girls Night Out," beginning with a pamper session, chocolate and "Steel Magnolias" on DVD. After growing bored of this, Roy suggests they go to the thank you party celebrating the success of Project Icarus, which they weren't invited to. Upon arriving, Moss goes to meet Dr. Mendall, and Roy and Jen decide to get really, really, drunk. After a crazy night, Jen awakens, fearing the worst as she hears someone flushing the toilet in the bathroom. Moss appears at the door, wearing her dressing gown, wishing her "Good Morning" as she screams. Meanwhile, Roy awakens at Dr. Mendall's, once again mistaking her for his mother. He screams in terror. After the credits roll, there is an extra scene in which Denholm and Richmond wake up in bed together, and both scream in terror. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1